De rivales a algo mas( en adopción)
by W.M King
Summary: es un fem-ash pasen y lean (soy malo haciendo resumenes)
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capítulo I

Era una hermosa tarde en la region de kanto los pigye volaban y cierto entrenadr de cabello azabache se encontraba en una colina la cual regalaba una hermosa vista de pueblo paleta

Ya llegamos amigo -decia el azabache con una sonrisa a su inseparable compañero de aventuras y batallas

Pika pika-respondio animadamente el pequeño pokemon

Bueno amigo es hora de ir a casa !-exclamo ash dirijiendose hacia su casa

Una vez llegado a su casa

Que raro no esta arreglando el jardin como siempre -decia ash extrañado

Pika- dijo el pokemon eléctrico

Bueno entremos a lo mejor estén adentro-y con eso dicho se adentraron en la casa-mama ya llegué !-grito ash entrando a la casa encontrandose con la sorpresa de que esta estaba completamente vacia

Ash camino hacia la repisa donde se encontraban todos sus logros tales como las medallas de cada region que visito

Valla que recuerdos- dijo viendo nostalgicamente esta vez los simbolos de la batalla de la frontera

Pika!-exclamo el pequeño y poderoso pokemon

Bien, si mi mama no esta aqui debe estar donde el profesor -dijo para voltearse hacia la puerta con la intencion de irse cuando de repente se acuerda de algo-creo que primero me daré un baño -dijo para voltearse y dirijise hacia el sitio mencionado

Cuando llego al baño empezo a quitarse la ropa (la cual era la kalos ) quitandose la camisa revelando unas vendas que cubre completamente su pecho

(Creo que ya es momento de que todos sepan la verdad)- pensaba "el" azabache con determinación

Laboratorio del profesor oak

Dentro del laboratorio de el famoso profesor y poeta pokemon ,samuel oak , en unos sillones los cuales rodeaban una mesa se encontraban 2 personas amenamente hablando

Entonces delia ya ash va a revelar su condición -dijo el vie...que diga profesor oak

Sí, me antes de partir a kalos me dijo que a regresar ya lo diría, además me dijo que no podía seguir mintiendo según me dijo una chica creo que se llamaba serena se le confesó y... No término muy bien que digamos -dijo delia

¡Abuelo!-se escucho una voz a espaldas de delia y el profesor

Ah gary que necesitas -pregunto calmado a su nieto el profesor

Sabes sí ash ya regreso -pregunto el castaño en un tono agitado

Bueno debe de estar en la casa pero...-decía delia pero se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba

Que habrá pasado gary se encontraba muy agitado -dijo el profesor confundido por el comportamiento

O de su nieto

No lo se ...- pronunció la castaña

Con gary

Este se encontraba corriendo hacía la casa de "nuestro héroe"

(Así que campeón de kalos eh ash)-pensaba con una media sonrisa el castaño mientras corría

Una vez llegado a la casa ketchum

Gary se disponía a tocar la puerta está se abre por una leve brisa

Está abierta ,sí será idiota-dijo para sí mismo el oak con una mano en su cara, en eso una sonrisa se forma en sus labios-pero yo le enseñare una lección-dijo con una sonrisa astuta para posteriormente entrar

Gary ya estaba caminando por las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta llegar a arriba donde el castaño se queda inmóvil

Gary Pov's

Hoy cuando llegué después de terminar mis investigaciones en sínho ,rápidamente tomé un taxi que me llevara había ciudad verde para posteriormente continuar hacía pueblo paleta por mi cuenta

El radio del taxi donde voy montado se encontraba puesto en un programa de la liga pokemon lo normal campeones y cosas así

Hasta que mencionaron algo que llamó mi atención

Radio : y la novedad de está temporada es sobre el campeón de kalos y creo que muchos de ustedes conocerán a este entrenador de kanto,ash ketchum

Escuché bien ash ketchum ,mi rival desde niño ganó la liga más difícil valla esto no me lo esperaba

Una vez llegué a ciudad verde me diriji rápidamente hacia pueblo paleta

Al llegar al laboratorio de mi abuelo agitado ya que había prácticamente corrido 1 día para llegar lo primero que hice fue preguntar es por ash

Bueno debe de estar en la casa pero...-me hijo la sr delia pero yo no escuché lo demás sólo salí de allí con rumbo hacía la casa de mi rival

Y ahora estoy aquí inmóvil sin saber que hacer

Fin Pov's

Gary se encontraba inmóvil observando perplejo a una chica de pelo azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros ojos de colorchocolate cuerpo envidiable piel morena buenos pechos de copa B y con unas z en cada una de sus hermosas y finas mejilla

La chica tenía en su rostro

Una expresión de miedo

Gary por su parte por ser un chico con altas capacidades deductivos comprendió la situación pero no la podía ni quería creer

G-gary-pronunció temerosa aquella chica

Ash-alcanzó a decir el castaño con una expresión de shock total

Bueno que les pareció les gusto, lo odiaron ándoten y díganme que les parecio


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Esta historia está inspirada "vivir como realmente soy" de Evie Fauret**_

 _ **-Capítulo 2-**_

 _ **Inesperado**_

 _ **-Ash-dijo Gary incrédulo viendo a una chica de pelo azabache lacio que le llega hasta los hombros, ojos de color chocolate un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier chica pechos copa B una piel lisa bronceada unas piernas bien trabajadas, la chica solo iba cubierta por una toalla**_

 _ **-Hola Gary-dijo nerviosa**_

 _ **-Gary hizo lo más maduro en este tipo de situaciones…..se desmayo**_

 _ **-Ahí no Gary!-exclamo preocupada Ash yendo a revisar a su amigo/rival agachándose para proceder a poner la cabeza de Gary en su regazo**_

 _ **-Gary empezó a abrir los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente cálido cuando abrió los ojos completamente pudo ver unos ojos color chocolates que le miraban con preocupación**_

 _ **-Gracias arceus que despertaste Gary –dijo con una sonrisa la azabache**_

 _ **-En serio eres tu ash-pregunto todavía sin creérselo**_

 _ **-Si soy yo –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa**_

 _ **-Pero como-pregunto Gary**_

 _ **-Es una larga historia-contesto Ash soltando un suspiro**_

 _ **-Entonces Gary se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba y de cómo se encontraba ash solamente con una toalla solamente y se sonrojo de golpe**_

 _ **-Oy-oye ash creo que es mejor levántanos-dijo nervioso con un sonrojo tartamudeando levemente-(pero que me pasa)-se preguntó mentalmente Gary**_

 _ **-Es verdad-dijo sin darse cuenta de nada**_

 _ **-Una vez ambos de pie, Ash se fue a vestir para alivio del Oak**_

 _ **-Gary esperaba impaciente en los sillones en la sala de estar cuando unos pasos bajando las escaleras cuando miro hacia las escaleras, Gary se quedó paralizado, la razón**_

 _ **-Enfrente de él se encontraba ash vestida con una blusa blanca una falda azul celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos tipo botines blancos tenía un collar de color esmeralda con una gema su pelo estaba suelto**_

 _ **-(Hermosa)-pensó embobado Gary-(qué diablos hasta hace unos momentos pesante que era un chico)-se regañó rápidamente**_

 _ **-Me había olvidado de lo molesto que era usar sostén-se quejaba la chica moviendo su generoso busto incomoda haciendo que Gary tenga que voltear a otro lado para que ash no viera el hilo de sangre que se empezaba a formar en su nariz**_

 _ **-Bueno Gary que quieres saber –le pregunto curiosa a el oak Gary medito unos segundos**_

 _ **-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? –Pregunto Gary haciendo que la azabache se sorprenda-por qué me imagino que Ash no es tu verdadero nombre-dedujo sacándole una sonrisa a la chica**_

 _ **-Ashley, ese es mi nombre –dijo todavía sonriendo pero esta vez nostálgicamente cosa que noto Gary**_

 _ **-¿Por qué fingiste ser un chico y lo más importante porque no me dijiste?-pregunto Gary, él quería esa respuesta la necesitaba**_

 _ **-Eso no te lo puedo decir-respondió desviando la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos**_

 _ **-Acaso no confías en mí-dijo con una voz levemente molesta**_

 _ **-No es eso solo no puedo-dijo todavía sin ver los ojos**_

 _ **-Mírame-esta no volteo a verlo-MIRAME!-grito ya perdiendo la paciencia ella volteo a verlo asustada**_

 _ **-Gary –dijo algo asustada por la reacción de su amigo/rival**_

 _ **-Por qué no me lo dijiste, no confías en mi ACASO NO ERAMOS AMIGOS!-grito Gary molesto sintiéndose traicionado**_

 _ **-No es eso G-Gary- trataba de decirla azabache que ya a esas alturas tenia lágrimas en sus ojos**_

 _ **-Sabes que, no me digas nada solo no me vuelvas a hablar-dijo levantándose yéndose allí dejando a una destrozada Ashley**_

 _ **-Lo siento Gary…-dijo dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas**_

 _ **-Sin saberlo alguien había escuchado toda la conversación**_

 _ **Laboratorio del profesor oak**_

 _ **-Delia y Samuel oak se despedían ya que delia tenía que ir a su casa ya que no había ido a recibir a su ahora conocida hija cuando vieron como un molesto Gary se acercaba**_

 _ **-Oye Gary como te fue-dijo Samuel pero Gary solo paso de largo-que le sucederá -se preguntó el viejo profesor**_

 _ **-delia solo tuvo un mal presentimiento así que rápidamente salió mandada a su casa esperando que todo se encontrara bien**_

 _ **Pika pi-dijo el pequeño pokemon que delia cargaba en sus brazos**_

 _ **Si yo también espero que todo este bien-dijo delia tratando de olvidar esa sensacion**_

 _ **-Delia llego a su casa entrando escucho unos sollozos camino hacia donde se escuchaba llegando a sala de estar encontrándose algo que le destrozo corazón, sentada en el suelo recostando su espalda en uno de los sillones se encontraba llorando con su cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas**_

 _ **-Rápidamente la castaña se fue a abrazar a su hija la cual rápidamente correspondió Ashley apoyando su cara en el pecho de su madre lloro como nunca había llorado las máscaras que había formado con el tiempo se habían destrozado**_

 _ **Pika-pronunciaba tristemente el pokemon eléctrico por su entrenadora**_

 _ **-Sh, ya mi niña todo está bien –consolaba delia a su hija**_

 _ **-Ash ketchum había muerto**_

 _ **-Ashley ketchum había vuelto**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **-Se encontraba dormida profundamente sus cabellos azabaches estaban todos desordenados su cara se encontraba pegada en una almohada y estaba babeándola a sus pies se encontraba pikachu durmiendo profundamente**_

 _ **-Si Ashley ketchum se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sin nada que pudiera perturbar sus sueños**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

 _ **-O eso parecía**_

 _ **-Ashley se levantó bruscamente con el pelo cubriendo completamente sus ojos**_

 _ **-Pikachu impactrueno!-grito todavía dormida**_

 _ **-PIKAAAAA-dijo el también aturdido pokemon lanzando el ataque**_

 _ **-Electrocutando a su entrenadora**_

 _ **-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Ashley sintiendo la descarga eléctrica –pikachu que te pasa!-reclamo con los pelos en forma de afro**_

 _ **-Pika pi pika(pero si tu me lo ordenaste)-trataba de defenderse pikachu**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

 _ **-Se volvió a escuchar otro estruendo**_

 _ **-Que fue eso-hablo asomándose por la ventana viendo como en el bosque cerca de allí salía humo-vamos pikachu es cerca de aquí-dijo ya vestida haciendo que pikachu la vea con cara de "no mames y esta cuando se vistió" la ropa de Ashley consistía en una blusa de color azul deportiva un short igualmente deportivo color negro**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-pregunto Ashley notando como pikachu la veía**_

 _ **Pika(nada)-dijo pikachu**_

 _ **Bueno vámonos –dijo ofreciéndole el hombro a su compañero el cual se subió sin dudar**_

 _ **Pikachu(al parecer esta mejor)-pensaba para si mismo el pequeño pero poderoso pokemon electrico**_

 _ **Y sin más salió en dirección donde se había escuchado sin saber lo que le esperaba**_

 _ **-**_ _ **En otra parte del bosque**_

 _ **-Se encontraban 5 entrenadores en una batalla**_

 _ **\- Un Charizard, blaziken, sceptail,serperior y un lucario**_

 _ **-Todos los entrenadores se preparaban para ordenar a sus pokemon que ataque lanzar cuando de repente**_

 _ **-Ya te dije que no estamos perdidos-se escuchó una voz femenina interrumpiendo lo que para aquellos entrenadores era una "épica" batalla**_

 _ **-Pika pi chu-se escuchaba pero esta voz chillona la cual obviamente reconocieron como un pikachu**_

 _ **-Ashley que llevaba caminando un rato para llegar para donde se escuchaban aquellos estruendos paso por el medio de donde se estaban a punto de lanzar los pokemon que estaban combatiendo bajo la mirada de los entrenadores y pokemon**_

 _ **-Eh-pronuncio la azabache dándose cuenta donde estaba miro a los pokemon y a los entrenadores quedándose sorprendida**_

 _ **-Ritchie,morrison,shota y trip-dijo con sorpresa e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa-(no puede ser si ellos están aquí solo significa una cosa)-pensaba realmente nerviosa**_

 _ **-Con los 5 entrenadores miraban fijamente a la chica todos con sonrojos en sus caras por hermosa que era y entonces se dieron cuenta de algo**_

 _ **-Ritchie se acerco a Ashley**_

 _ **-hola –saludo ritchie ala chica azabache**_

 _ **-Ho-hola –respondio Ashley con un leve tartamudeo**_

 _ **-Una pregunta de casualidad tú conoces a ash ketchum?-pregunto haciendo que Ashley se pusiera aún más nerviosa**_

 _ **-Cuando iba a contestar unas voces llamaron su atención unas voces que la azabache rápidamente reconocio**_

 _ **-(ahí no)-penso sudando balas y volteando a ver de dónde venían esas voces haciendo que sus miedos fueran confirmados**_

 _ **-Allí, enfrente de ella se encontraba may,danw,iris,misty,serena,cilan ,brock y max**_

 _ **-El grupo rápidamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de los entrenadores y de Ashley la cual quería que se la tragara la tierra el grupo recién llegado vio con sorpresa a los entrenadores (brock ,iris,misty,cilan ya que ellos conocían a los entrenadores ) y se sorprendieron más cuando vieron a la chica ya que el parecido que tenia con la persona que venían a visitar**_

 _ **-Ash nunca nos dijo que tenía una hermana-dijo confundida may ,Ashley solo empezó a ponerse mucho mas nerviosa**_

 _ **-Eso es porque no es su hermana-dijo una nueva voz sorprendiendo a todos**_

 _ **-Paul-dijieron Ashley,brock y danw al unisono**_

 _ **-Eso es porque ella es Ash-dijo dejando a todos hechos piedras**_

 _ **-Si ese día sí que sería largo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, comenten acepto sugerencias**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

 _Enamoradas y enamorados, Ashley es mía_

 _-Después de aquellas palabras de Paul todo quedo en un incómodo silencio hasta que_

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-eran las risas que se escuchaban de todos los presentes menos de Ashley y Paul_

 _-Qué cosas dices paúl, ash es…-decía brock pero se quedó en silencio y se acercó a Ashley que se puso a sudar balas ,brock solo tenía una cara de "chinga la madre" mientras observaba detalladamente a la azabache entonces poso su mirada en pikachu-p-pikachu e-eres t-tu –decía pálido entonces volteo a ver a Ashley-ash…_

 _-H-Hola brock -decía nerviosamente_

 _-No puede ser-y si Brock hizo lo que un entrenador de su experiencia_

 _-PLAF-fue el sonido al caer desmayado Brock_

 _-Con los demás, estos habían escuchado todo se quedaron estáticos_

 _-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-fuel el grito en coro de todos al procesar las palabras_

 _-T-Tiene que ser una broma –dijo Misty sin poder creérselo y no quería creérselo el chico del cual ella ha estado enamorada ahora resulta que es una chica_

 _-Pensamientos similares abordaban las demás chicas_

 _-En cambio con los hombres_

 _-Estos estaban en una esquina con un aura depresiva_

 _-Todos fuimos vencidos por una chica-era lo que murmuraban_

 _-Ashley tenía una gota estilo anime al igual que cilan y max_

 _-(Es enserio Cinthya y Diantha son campeonas)-pensó Ashley con una gota, entonces se dio cuenta de que paúl se estaba entonces se estaba alejando hacia el laboratorio del profesor oak, y así que decidió seguirlo dejando a unas todavía petrificadas chicas_

 _-Con paúl_

 _-Este se encontraba caminando en dirección al laboratorio del profesor oak con su cara impasible_

 _-PAUL!-se escuchó a sus espaldas revelando a Ashley que se notaba que había corrido para alcanzarlo ya que tenía la respiración un poco agitada_

 _-Qué quieres-dijo con su típico humor_

 _-Pikachu ve hacia el laboratorio tengo cosas que hablar con el –dijo Ashley pikachu solo la vio un poco preocupado-descuida amigo estaré bien-dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, que sin ella saber le saco un pequeño sonrojo a Paul_

 _-Pika-acepto el pokemon eléctrico para correr rumbo hacia el laboratorio_

 _-Que es lo que quieres hablar –pregunto con su típico tono de voz yendo directo al grano_

 _-Como sabias que yo era una chica?-pregunto seriamente Paul se puso un poco nervioso pero no lo demostró_

 _-Ayer-comenzó a contar el peli purpura-llegue para retarte a una batalla, pedí indicaciones para saber dónde vivías_

 _-Flashback-_

 _-Vemos a un entrenador de pelo purpura caminando a través de los calles de pueblo paleta, ya sabía dónde vivía su rival de cabellos azabaches y se dirijia con un solo objetivó ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto_

 _-Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del hogar ketchum se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando unas voces llamaron su atención,el nunca había sido alguien que escuchara conversaciones ajenas se disponía a tocar la puerta pero unas palabras lo pararon en seco_

 _-Ashley, ese es mi nombre-fue lo que escucho Paul llamando poderosamente la atención se asomó por una ventana que estaba casualmente abierta y hay lo vio una chica de cabellos azabaches hablando con un chico peli naranja_

 _-(ash tiene una hermana)-se preguntó mentalmente Paul_

 _-¿Por qué fingiste ser un chico y lo más importante porque no me dijiste?-escucho preguntar el chico a la chica sacando de balance a Paul_

 _-(no puede ser Ash es diminutivo de Ashley)_

 _-Escucho el resto de la conversación viendo como aquel chico le gritaba Ashley y como esta se quedaba llorando al irse aquel sujeto el cual paul alcanzo a escuchar que se llamaba Gary Paul tenia ganas de golpearlo por haberle gritado a si a la chica pero se contuvo_

 _-Fin del flashback-_

 _-Entonces así fue que sucedió –dijo comprendiendo la azabache-pero eso te daba derecho a decirles los demás-dijo esta vez sin ocultar su enojo –por qué lo hiciste solo para moles…-decía Ashley para ser interrumpida y abrir enormemente los ojos y como no paul el chico que era más frio que un iceberg_

 _-La estaba besando_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Los chicos rivales de ash y sus amigas compañeras de viajes habían salido de su shock y se dirigían hacia el laboratorio del profesor oak charlando entre ellos cierto asunto_

 _-Con las chicas_

 _-No puedo creer que Ash sea en realidad una chica –dijo todavía sin creérselo misty_

 _-Entonces el niñito en realidad es una niñita-dijo iris sacándole gotas a las demás_

 _-Esto es confuso no puedo creer que estuve enamorada de una chica todo este tiempo –dijo esta vez la reina de kalos, SSerena_

 _-Espera tú también estabas enamorada de Ash!-exclamo Misty_

 _-s-si-dijo sonrojada serena se dio cuenta de algo-tú también estabas enamorada de Ash!-exclamo sorprendida la peli miel_

 _-jeje que cosas no-dijo nerviosamente misty sacándole una gota esta vez a iris_

 _-May y Dawn solo permanecían en sus pensamientos_

 _-Chicas oigan chicas –trataba de llamar la atención de las coordinadoras iris-CHICAS!_

 _-Dawn fue la que hablo_

 _-Creo que ahora soy lesbiana –dijo la peli-azul dejando a las demás chicas de piedra_

 _-Yo también –dijo esta vez may dejando más blancas a las demás_

 _-No me digan que ustedes –dijo iris_

 _-Nosotras que-pregunto may_

 _-Ya saben son …Pareja-dijo sonrojada iris para que ambas coordinadoras se vieran una a la otra_

 _-DE NINGUNA MANERA!-gritaron ambas al unisono_

 _-Entonces por que dicen que son raritas-pregunto esta vez misty con un tic en el ojo_

 _-Primero que nada todavía estas enomoradas de ash...Ley-dijo apenas acostumbrándose a decir el nombre de la azabache_

 _-Serena y misty no sabían que responder era cierto que sus sentimientos por la azabache antes "el" seguían siendo muy fuertes_

 _-Por sus caras puedo decir que si-dijo algo divertida_

 _-Serena y misty solo se sonrojaron_

 _-Yo no puedo sacar de un día para otro estos sentimientos que tengo-dijo muy sorprendiendo a las demás_

 _-Entonces tu..-dijo iris sabiendo lo que venia_

 _-Si, estoy enamorada de el digo ella-dijo la chica de hoen- no importa que sea chico o chica yo seguire amándolo… amándola-dijo sorprendiendo a las demás –y es por eso que luchare por el… ella-dijo determinadamente_

 _-Ah no eso sí que no Ashley es MIA-dijo damw haciendo énfasis en la última palabra_

 _-Ashley no es "tuya" y nunca lo será porque ella será MIA-dijo para que ambas se mataran con la mirada_

 _-NO ME GANARAS!-dijeron ambas coordinadoras para salir corriendo hacia el laboratorio_

 _-Si que son raras-dijo iris con una gota en su frente-no lo creen chicas-dijo sin recibir respuesta –chicas_

 _-Iris volteo a mirar a misty y serena que apretaban los puños y tenían la mirada tapada por sus cabellos_

 _-No me… –murmuraba misty y serena_

 _-GANARAN!-gritaron misty y serena saliendo corriendo en la misma dirección que las coordinadoras_

 _-Estas bien jodida, Ashley-dijo sintiendo lastima por la ahora ketchum_

 _-Los chicos solo tenían un pensamiento_

 _-(huy esto huele a sexo lésbico)-pensaban con un hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz, ¡mierda hasta MAX!_

 _-Esta es una combinación entre drama y locura-dijo cilan haciendo que todos se alejaran de el_

 _-( es raro)-pensaron todos al unísono_

 _Time skip_

 _-Las chicas ya habían llegado al laboratorio encontrándose con una escena algo peculiar_

 _-En una esquina se encontraba Paul y en otra Gary ambos mirando hacia la pared con un enorme chichón, la madre de Ashley se encontraba en un sofá tomando tranquilamente tomando una tasa de te y Ashley platicando amenamente con Tracy haciendo que Gary y Paul murmuren cosas incoherentes_

 _-Todas tenían un pensamiento en común_

 _-(Que mierda paso aquí)-pensaron todas_

 _-En el bosque-_

 _-Podemos ver como cierto líder de gimnasio de tipo roca despertaba de su desmayo_

 _Arg qué diablos paso-decía "abriendo" sus ojos para darse cuenta de que no podía moverse-que mierda-decia viendo como estaba atrapado en lo que parecía ser un capullo hecho de tele arañas_

 _En eso una banda de unos bidoof y cartepie lo rodeaban y le miraban con cara de ¿lujuria? Haciendo que brock se ponga sumamente y casualmente su folleto se le había caído y brock alcanzo a leer_

 _"cuidado temporada de apareamento de bidoof y carterpie "-haciendo que brock se aterrara_

 _AYUDA-gritaba el pobre infeliz sin éxito alguno unos bidoof empezaron a arrastrarlo a lo mas profundo del bosque_

 _NO,NO,NO AYUDAAAAA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.continuara…_

 _Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy fin_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

 _ _Estoy enamorado de ella__

 _-En una esquina se encontraba Paul y en otra Gary ambos mirando hacia la pared con un enorme chichón, la madre de Ashley se encontraba en un sofá tomando tranquilamente tomando una taza de té y Ashley platicando amenamente con Tracy haciendo que Gary y Paul murmuren cosas incoherentes_

 _-Todas tenían un pensamiento en común-_

 _-(Que mierda paso aquí)-pensaron todas_

 _-Oh, hola chicas—saludo delia a las recién llegadas_

 _-Hola suegra—saludaron las chicas (menos iris)_

 _Delia se les quedo mirando fijamente, con una cara que decía: no me jodas y estas que les pico_

 _-Eh—fue lo pudo responder la castaña_

 _Ashley estaba sudando a balas mientras miraba la escena con nerviosismo y aumento cuando las chicas la voltearon a mirar_

 _-Hola chicas—saludo nerviosamente la azabache_

 _-Hola, Ashley—respondieron al unísono mientras se le quedaban viendo con miradas soñadoras_

 _-Eh, chicas que les pasa—pregunto viendo como las chicas ¿babeaban?_

 _Delia pareció salir de su trance y sonrió perversamente y le susurró al oído algo que la hizo sonrojar y salir corriendo de allí junto a pikachu el cual estaba que se moría de la risa mientras pensaba_

 _-(je je je esto es oro) —dijo mientras guardaba una grabadora que solo Arceus sabe de dónde la saco_

 _Las chicas se quedaron viendo por el lugar por donde se fue la azabache_

 _-Eh y a donde se fue Paul—pregunto Danm_

 _-Si y Gary tampoco está—señalo Misty_

 _Delia solo suspiro pesadamente y pensó_

 _-(Esto me traerá migraña) —pensó resignadamente_

 _-por cierto señora delia que fue lo que le dijo a ashley para que saliera corriendo asi—pregunto curiosa iris_

 _-ah, nada solo que no hiciera ruido en la noche—dijo sonriendo pervertidamente_

 _Las chicas solo la miraron confundidas_

 _Con Ashley_

 _Esta se había dirigido hacia el invernadero donde estaban sus pokemon, los cuales les rodeaban mientras esta estaba sentada en la sombra de un árbol_

 _-Uf—suspiro-esto se está volviendo muy problemático, primero Gary y Paul y ahora las chicas actúan raro—dijo recordando el comportamiento de sus excompañeras de viaje—pero por lo menos no me molestaron por no decirles que era mujer desde un principio—dijo algo aliviada-y luego esta…el beso_

 _Ashley le vino el recuerdo del beso que le había dado Paul e inconscientemente se tocó los labios_

 _-y lo que vino después de eso—dijo recordando lo que sucedió después del beso_

 _Inicio del flashback_

 _Paul y Ashley tenían sus labios conectados duraron así unos 5 minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente_

 _Cuando se separara ron Ashley tenía un gran sonrojo y decía cosas incoherentes_

 _-P-porque—fue lo que logro decir_

 _Paul pasó una mano por sus mejillas acariciándolas, mientras le sonreía (Dios este es el fin del mundo)_

 _-Me gustas—dijo simplemente_

 _Ashley se quedó muy pero muy confundida y no es para menos hasta hace poco ella se hacia pasar por un chico y ahora venía él y le decía que gustaba de ella entonces algo en la mente de Ashley hizo clic_

 _-Desde…desde cuándo—pregunto nerviosa_

 _-Desde sinnho –respondió Paul, dejando a la azabache paralizada_

 _-Pero en ese tiempo yo…-decía la chica_

 _-Fingías ser un chico, si, pero igualmente me enamore de ti y yo sabía que estaba mal, pero, algo me decía que era posible y henos aquí-dijo acercándose a Ashley para volverla a besar pero…_

 _-que crees que estás haciendo!—se escuchó una voz molesta la cual la azabache reconoció_

 _-Gary?—dijo viendo como el castaño se acercaba y agarraba a Paul de su chaleco_

 _-qué demonios te pasa, Oak—exclamo Paul quitándose el agarre de Gary y empujándolo_

 _-tsk eso debería preguntarte a ti, shinji-dijo gruñendo y escupiendo el apellido del peli morado_

 _-espera, espera—dijo Ashley haciendo que los chicos la vieran—se conocen?-pregunto confundida_

 _-desgraciadamente, pero ese no es el asunto que importa—dijo para mirar fijamente Paul-aquí el problema es el, que creía que hacías con Ashley—dijo Gary señalando a Paul molesto y con ¿celos? Pensó Ashley pero rápidamente descarto esa idea_

 _-Ese no es asunto tuyo, porque no te vas a tu laboratorio, dexter –dijo burlonamente haciendo que Ashley hiciera un esfuerzo para no reírse_

 _A Gary le salió una vena en la frente_

 _-como me dijiste—dijo Gary preparado para lanzarse contra Paul pero…_

 _-AUCH—gritaron los dos al recibir un gran golpe de una muy pero MUY molesta Delia_

 _-QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PAR DE TARADOS!—grito delia haciendo Gary y se abrazaran_

 _Paul podía ser muy….el, pero una madre furiosa haría que el propio giratina se asustara_

 _-NO VEN QUE ESTAN ASUSTANDO A ASHLEY-siguió regañando a los dos chicos señalando a Ashley que estaba nerviosa_

 _-DUELE, DUELE-se quejaban Paul y Gary al ser jalados por las orejas_

 _-Ahora vamos al laboratorio allí resolveremos esto—dijo con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos delia haciendo que los dos chicos se aterraran_

 _-(Mama, da miedo) —pensó compadeciéndose de los chicos la azabache_

 _Fin del flashback_

 _-Aun no entiendo por qué Gary se comportó así…pero ahora eso no importa el me dejo claro que me odiaba –dijo tratando de aguantar las lagrimas_

 _-(Ashley…) —dijo pikachu triste tratando de consolar a su entrenadora, al igual que los demás pokemon de la chica_

 _-Bueno cuéntenme que han hecho—pregunto Ashley tratando de olvidar el tema anterior, sonriendo para tranquilizar a sus pokemon (Ashley puede entender a los pokemon pero nadie lo sabe)_

 _El sol se estaba poniendo dando una espectacular vista donde se encontraba Ashley con sus pokemon mientras esta sonreía_

 _Cerca de allí se encontraban los rivales, max y cilan que habían llegado después de que Ashley se fuera, y excompañeras de viajes de Ashley veían la escena con sonrisas y sonrojos_

 _Paul y Gary por otro lado miraban eso con cara de bobos_

 _-(Que es esto, porque me siento así…no puede ser) —decía negándose a creerlo y miro nuevamente a la chica la cual al ver que la miraba fijamente le sonrió y él se sonrojo— (estoy enamorado de ella)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya era de noche y se encontraban ahora en la casa de Ashley todos los chicos(as) (incluyendo a Ashley) con caras pálidas sobándose los estómagos_

 _-no puedo creer que no desayunáramos ni almorzáramos…me muero de hambre—dijo ashley a punto de desmayarse recibiendo asentimiento de los demás_

 _-No se preocupen la cena ya está casi lista—dijo sonriente Delia_

 _Entonces Ashley se dio cuenta de algo_

 _-Y Brock?—pregunto la azabache dándose cuenta que no se encontraba con ellos_

 _Los demás se encogieron de hombros_

 _-Seguramente debe estar detrás de alguna chica acosándola—dijo Misty encogiéndose e hombros_

 _Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque se puede observar a un moreno corriendo a toda velocidad hacia pueblo paleta, tenía su ropa rasgada y algunos mordiscos en su cuerpo y curiosamente tenía caterpies pegados en su parte trasera tratando de romper el pantalón del moreno más este se los sacudió_

 _Siguió corriendo hasta que por fin logro salir a las calles de pueblo paleta_

 _-POR FIN SALI DE ALLI—grito alegremente haciendo que las personas que pasaban por allí se le quedaran mirando raro_

 _-Mama ese señor es raro—dijo una niña que pasaba junto su madre_

 _-si hija no lo mires—respondió la mujer alejándose de allí rápidamente_

 _-HEY TÚ!—dijo una policía Jenny que pasaba por allí_

 _-hmm-dijo brock volteando hacia donde lo llamaba y rápidamente entro en su modo "galán" apareciendo enfrente de ella agarrándole la mano- que puedo hacer por ti, primor AHHHHHH-grito siendo electrocutado por una pistola eléctrica—ya nadie quiere a este morenazo-decía llorando cómicamente siendo arrastrado hacia la patrulla de la oficial_

 _-dígaselo al juez-declaro la oficial Jenny metiendo al moreno en la patrulla_

 _-POR QUE A MIIII!—gritaba el pobre desgraciado_

 _De regreso a la residencia ketchum_

 _-Si, tienes razón—dijo Ashley encogiéndose de hombros_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En el salón el origen_

 _Podemos ver al pokemon al cual se le considera un dios y creador del mundo pokemon_

 _-así eso es lo que deseas—dijo arceus_

 _-si, padre—respondió el otro pokemon que lo acompañaba_

 _-está bien, puedes ir—dijo arceus_

 _-(nos veremos muy pronto, mi ash) —pensó alegre aquel pokemon misterioso_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Monte plateado_

 _En una cueva en la cima del monte plateado podemos ver una pequeña cabaña y en frente de ella un pequeño claro_

 _El cual una persona miraba fijamente_

 _Era un hombre de unos 30 años de edad pelo azabache desordenado, ojos color rojo sangre vestía una chaqueta color roja con bordes blancos sobre un camisa de color negro y llevaba un pantalón de azul gin en su hombro reposaba un pequeño pokemon amarrillo_

 _-Hace mucho que no las veo—dijo a su compañero pokemon_

 _-(tienes razón, mi hijo debe haber crecido mucho)-le respondió aquel pokemon_

 _-sí, creo que es hora de volver no crees pikachu—dijo con una media sonrisa aquel hombre_

 _-(ya lo creo, Red) —respondió el pokemon sonriendo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara…_

 _Y que les pareció, les gusto, lo odiaron_

 _Comenten!_


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA BIENVENIDOS(AS) A UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y ANTES DE EMPEZAR LES ENVIO UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A AQUELLOS QUE LEEN Y SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA.

YA NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS, !COMENZEMOS! 

**Aclaraciones: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Batalla incompleta, secuestro y rescate**

Era un nuevo día en pueblo paleta y cierta azabache yacía dormida en su habitación sin ganas de despertarse por lo menos no muy pronto

En la cocina estaba Delia preparando el desayuno para su hija la cual llamaba para que bajara a desayunar, sin éxito alguno

Hmm esta niña…-decía Delia mientras serbia el desayuno-pikachu ve a despertarla

Pikachu el cual estaba drogándose con su dosis de kétchup diaria mientras leía un libro (si pikachu sabe leer…algún problema…-_-) de los tipos de kétchup sonrió malignamente y deo lo que etaba haciendo y subio al cuarto de su entrenadora

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PIKACHU TE VOY A MATAR!-se escuchó un grito por todo pueblo paleta

Minutos después bajaba ya una vestida y arreglada Ashley molesta mientras sostenía a un pikachu medio muerto

Y así señoras y señores fue como pikachu a nunca despertar a una mujer de su sueño…..y menos con un ataque de rayo

Delia tenía una gotita en su frente mientras le pasaba el desayuno a su hija y miraba a pikachu con arrepentimiento por haberlo mandado a esa "misión" suicida

La ropa de Ashley consiste en una blusa de color rosa con bordes blancos un short color azul

-Y entonces cariño, que piensas hacer ahora que ganaste la liga de kalos?-pregunto en verdad curiosa la castaña

-Bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en aceptar mi puesto en la batalla de la frontera y no se tal vez hacer un último viaje hacia la región de Alola—respondió la azabache, a Delia se le formo una sonrisa – y si todo sale bien mi gimnasio será aquí en pueblo paleta- finalizo con una sonrisa al ver la expresión feliz de madre

Por fin podrían pasar tiempo de madre e hija

Cuando Ashley termino de desayunar se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta

-Yo abro—dijo la azabache yendo abrir la puerta cuando la abrió inmediatamente se sonrojo por la persona que estaba parado en frente de ella

-Hola Ashley-saludo con una suave sonrisa el entrenador de Sinnho

A la mente de Ashley vinieron los recuerdo de aquel beso que se había dado con el peli purpura

-H-Hola P-Paul-dijo con un leve tartamudeo, haciendo sonreír al peli purpura

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos perdiéndose en los del otro pero

Un carraspeo de garganta los hizo volver a la realidad la chica desvió su mirada avergonzada encontrándose con Gary el cual tenía una expresión de molestia y celos

-Hola Gary-saludo sintiéndose nerviosa al tener a el Oak cerca

-Hola-saludo secamente dándose la vuelta para caminar y alejarse de ellos—apresúrense ya está todo listo para la batalla—dijo y sin más se fue de allí

-Gary…-dijo en un susurro la Azabache con una mirada que expresaba tristeza

Paul le tomo la mano y con la otra libre le acaricio la mejilla

-Ven, vamos-dijo suavemente el shinji sabiendo lo delicado que era el tema de Gary para ella

-Si, vamos-dijo ella con una sonrisa apretando la mano de Paul

Todo eso visto por cierta castaña la cual tenía una sonrisa viendo como los dos chicos se alejaban con las manos entrelazadas

-(espero y puedas encontrar la felicidad mi pequeña)-pensó para volver a lo que estaba haciendo

-En el patio del laboratorio—

Los compañeros de viaje de Ashley junto sus rivales de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, sinnho, Unova y kalos y el profesor de Kanto Samuel Oak se encontraban alrededor de un campo de batalla improvisado en el patio del laboratorio todo esto para que se efectuase la batalla prometida durante la cena del día anterior

Todos vieron como Paul y Ashley venían tomados de las manos provocando varias reacciones

Que Gary gruñera molesto

Que las chicas (excepto Iris) les mandaran miradas asesinas a Paul

Y que los rivales de Ashley miraran envidiosos a Paul

-¡Hola!—saludo animadamente Ashley a todos

Los demás le devolvieron el saludo, el primero en dar un paso al frente fue Morisson

Bueno, bueno creo que ya va siendo hora de comenzar…y yo seré el que empiece primero-dijo con una mirada que mostraba desafío mientras sujetaba una pokeball

Entonces empecemos-dijo también colocándose al igual que morisson en el campo de batalla

Vamos allá, Blaziken yo te elijo!

El pokemon inicial de Hoenn en su etapa final se hizo presente lanzando un grito de guerra, pero lo que en verdad llamo la atención era el colar que llevaba el pokemon lucha/fuego

(Mega-evolución)-Pensó ahora más emocionada- así que blaziken eh, aquí tengo a un amigo que quiere la revancha…CHARIZARD YO TE ELJILO!-ella grito y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un rugido que puso de piel de gallina a todos

Vieron hacia arriba encontrándose con un imponente y poderoso dragón anaranjado el cual descendió postrándose en frente de la azabache

Todos menos los que conocían a charizard tenían la boca por los suelos

Ese es el charizard de Ash…-balbuceo una muy sorprendida Dawn

Si y aparecer está mucho más fuerte –agrego Cilan

-Bueno comencemos!-exclamo emocionada Ashley

-Muy bien voy yo primero, Blaziken lanzallamas!

-Tú también charizard!

-Ambos ataques impactaron neutralizándose entre si

-¡Mega golpe!

-¡Cuchillada!

-El suelo donde estaban parado ambos pokemon forcejeando se agrieto

-Charizard ¡movimiento sísmico!

-¡Aléjate Blaziken!

El pokemon de hoenn trato de alejarse pero mas no funciono ya que charizard en un movimiento lo tomo y efectuo el ataque dejándolo muy debilitado

-Tsk, ahora iremos con todo-exclamo sacando un pendiente-Vamos blaziken una…

-No pudo terminar porque de repente el lugar fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de humo dificultando la vison

Ashley que se estaba cubriendo los ojos mientras tosia por la cantidad de humo, sintió un golpe en su nuca y lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad

-Todos tosían mientras se cubrían para no aspirar más humo, cuando

-Cof cof que demonios fue eso-dijo una vez e humo se disipo

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de algo

-ASHLEY NO ESTA-se escuchó gritar a Paul y Gary mientras observaba a Pikachu inconsciente y un charizard que emprendió vuelo para ver si localizaba a su entrenadora

-Todos sepárense y busquen a Ashley, esto no huele bien-dijo el Profesor Oak, mientras recuerdos amargos invadían su mente

En el bosque

Se puede ver a dos sujetos uniformados llevando a una inconsciente Ashley como si fuera un saco de papas

\- que no cargaba a la chica hablaba a través de una radio

-Entonces ya tienen el paquete-hablo una voz a travez del trasmisor

-Sí, señor está en nuestras manos procederemos a entregarlo en la base mas cercana-dijo el secuestrador

-El señor Giovanni estará muy complacido de tener en sus manos a la mocosa de ese bastardo-hablo con rencor el que estaba hablando a travez del trasmisor-bueno nos vemos en la base-corto la comunicación el sujeto

Iban a seguir con su camino cuando de repente…

-Pikachu impactrueno!-se escuchó exclamar una voz seguido por un rayo que impacto en frente de ellos cortándoles el paso

-Como, se atreven-se escuchó una voz muy furiosa y sedienta de sangre

-De repente caminando en frente de ellos estaba un sujeto de cabellos azabache junto con un furioso pikachu aterrorizando a los dos sujetos

Peor lo que más terror les daba era los ojos los cuales despedían una sed de sangre inmensa

-Como se atreven a tocar a mi hija-dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a los sujetos, los cuales asustados tomaron una pokeball sacando a un Nidoking y arcanine- esta no se las perdonare ni a ustedes ni al equipo rokect y ustedes serán los primeros en probar mi furia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara… .

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO !COMENTEN!


End file.
